


i hope you think of me high

by hemmingscliffords



Series: High [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Dom/Sub, uhhh suddenly i’ve forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: They don’t speak, mouths like cotton wool and heads heavy, they sit in a comfortable silence as Michael rubs his hand up and down Luke’s flare clad leg, always one to make the most effort with his outfits on stage.“Stop,” Luke breathes eventually, and Michael feels the shiver run up the blondes whole body, “feels so good it’s turning me on.”
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i hope you think of me high

**Author's Note:**

> hey all
> 
> feels like i’ve been on this ship forever and a day and i refuse to let it die sooooo... 
> 
> this is obviously an alternate universe, the boys are still in a band they just haven’t made it big and fell into the world of dingy underground rock shows
> 
> title is taken from high by 5sos
> 
> i hope you all like this cause jesus i am NERVOUS
> 
> thanks x

Michael sits reclined back in his chair, bottle of beer in hand, legs spread in his uncomfortably tight leather pants. His eyes are drooping closed slowly, like they always do when he snorts too many lines of coke and suddenly he has no energy because he’s gone too far. 

He watches behind hooded eyelids as Luke and Calum disappear to the bathroom, Michael has learned by now to no longer ask questions about what type of drugs they’re doing if they can’t be done in a room full of users, and in all honesty Michael feels safer being in the dark about it. 

Ashton disappeared long ago, off to his bed probably, he gets angry easily nowadays and it’s better that he stalks off before he goes too far and somebody ends up with a cracked jaw. Michael has been on the receiving end of Ashton’s fists too many times to count and every time the blows come harder.

Michael thinks Ashton knows that he likes to be roughed up, and he’s sick in the head and will punch him hard for fun.

Time passes by in a haze, and Luke emerges eventually with no Calum in tow. He doesn’t ask, never does anymore because he’s lost the ability to care about it.

Luke drapes himself across the sofa opposite Michael’s chair, all legs and blonde curls. They’re in a not so popular city tonight so the better hotel rooms came cheap, an executive suite with joining bedrooms so that they don’t have to sleep where they party, Michael could get used to that. 

“Calum’s gone to bed so it looks like it’s just us left,” Luke says eventually, his words slightly slurred and his eyes blown wide, “come sit with me, Mike.” 

Michael can barely keep his eyes open and his legs feel like they weigh a ton, yet he pulls himself up from his spot on his chair, grabs Luke’s legs and shoves them to make a space for himself on the sofa; “I don’t know how Cal can sleep when he’s been popping Molly all night.”

“Think the only thing that he could take at this point that wouldn’t make him doze off is meth,” Luke mutters, he seems loose and relaxed like he could sink into the cushions, but once he snaps his head up to look at Michael he’s all blown out pupils and something that screams crazy.

Michael takes a second to properly look at Luke, drinks in his long golden curls that nowadays seem to look so good on him, his sunken in tired eyes, his three day old scruff on his chin that makes him look older than he really is, his protruding collar bones and long neck draped in gold chains. For a moment Michael gets what the girls see in him, why they all fawn over Luke first and not the rest of them. 

They don’t speak, mouths like cotton wool and heads heavy, they sit in a comfortable silence as Michael rubs his hand up and down Luke’s flare clad leg, always one to make the most effort with his outfits on stage.

“Stop,” Luke breathes eventually, and Michael feels the shiver run up the blondes whole body, “feels so good it’s turning me on.”

Michael freezes his hand on Luke’s leg suddenly, his head falling back on the couch so he can roll it to the side and look at him without actually looking like he’s staring.

Luke’s cheeks are flushed red, his mouth slightly open, a look on his face that Michael can’t quite put his finger on. He lets his eyes wander down, looking at the vast expanse of pale chest showing with Luke’s black shirt unbuttoned so far down, stops when he notices the obvious bulge straining through his tight trousers.

“I won’t stop you jerking off,” Michael shrugs, “not like you haven’t done it before when you’ve been right next to me in the van.” 

Which in all honesty is true, Luke sometimes would be so out of his head that he’d jerk off in a room full of people and not even notice, rub himself up on Calum until he came in his pants. Everyone was accustomed to it and it was never brought up, nobody said a fucking word. 

Luke almost takes Michael’s words as a cue cause he’s unbuttoning his pants faster than Michael had ever seen before, shoving his hand down his front and pulling his dick out, almost like he’s worried Michael might’ve changed his mind in that split second it took him to do it. 

Michael can’t help himself, he can’t look away, eyes fixated on Luke’s big, silver ring clad fingers wrapped around his own cock. This was the most Michael had ever allowed himself to stare, he’d usually rip his eyes away the second he saw a flash of Luke’s dick, but this time he lets himself drink it in. It’s a lot bigger than he once thought, Luke’s definitely a grower, and all red and shiny at the tip where he’s already blurting pre cum. 

“Sometimes I think about what it’d be like with your mouth wrapped round it,” Luke moans once he’s finally stroking himself, and it takes Michael a second to realise that the idiot is talking to him, “you have the perfect lips for it.” 

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael scoffs, but there’s no heat to it because he knows he’s thought about it too, in his weaker moments.

“I think about fucking you a lot,” Luke’s eyes squeeze shut when he says it, bare expanse of throat showing as his hand speeds up on his cock, “think about making you take it, or you making me take it, both are hot when I picture them in my head.” 

Michael is suddenly hyper aware that his own dick is straining against his zipper, his body going hot all over as Luke dirty talks to him, and he feels like he suddenly can’t breathe, because Luke has thought about them fucking before and Michael’s drug clouded brain is confused. He can’t take his eyes off Luke now, not even for a second as he watches the blonde spit in his own hand for lube. 

“Are you as hard as I am?” Luke asks, finally opening his eyes to lock them with Michael’s green hues, almost taunting him to take his fucking pants off already, but suddenly something clicks in Michael's brain and he’s more interested in watching Luke fall apart. 

“Yeah, I’m hard,” Michael groans eventually, pressing the palm of his hand to his crotch for a small amount of relief, “never thought about how hot you are before, shit.”

“I think about you all the time,” Luke admits, his thumb rubbing at his slit, his hand suddenly stroking himself slower, “can’t get you out of my fucking head lately, just want to ruin you every time I see you, especially with that fucking choker on.” 

Michael subconsciously touches his neck, feels the thick leather under his fingertips, small chains dangling from it, he understands Luke’s fixation with it, the slight bondage message it holds, though Michael had never been interested in it in the bedroom it was more just a fashion accessory. 

“Are you going to do something or are you just gonna sit there?” Luke asks, quirking a brow and daring Michael to move, his other hand going under his shirt to tweak at his pierced nipple, a small whine escaping his lips. 

Michael’s drug addled brain still can’t quite comprehend what is happening, and he has to rub his hands over his face, scratching his stubble just to wake the fuck up a bit, “Maybe I want to watch you come apart with your own hand,” he says, voice low and coming off way more seductive than he or Luke must’ve anticipated, because Luke moans at his words, stroking himself with a tight fist. 

“You have to do something,” Luke groans, the cockiness from earlier fading as he begins to shake a bit, sweat dripping down his forehead and curls dampening, “anything, just do it.” 

Michael can’t help it, watching Luke stroking himself, all wet from his own pre cum and spit, cock such a pretty shade of pink disappearing in and out of his own tight fist, Michael is just so unbelievably fascinated, he can’t keep his eyes off of Luke and it’s like his hands have forgotten how to work. 

“Choke me,” Luke moans eventually, words coming out thick and fast and for a moment Michael thinks he maybe heard wrong, until Luke opens his mouth again, “choke me and call me names and I’ll cum so fucking fast.” 

The growl that rises in Michael's throat is unexpected, and he’s moving fast, hovering over Luke so close that he can feel Luke’s fist and wet cock head on his stomach, “You want me to choke you? Why should I? Seems like you wanted to be the one in control.” 

Luke whines, bucking up off the sofa a bit, “I love control,” he pants, “but I also love being thrown around, makes me feel something.”

Michael’s hand comes up slowly, just placed on Luke’s warm chest, his chains slightly cold under Michael’s splayed out fingers, “You want my hand around your pretty neck? Squeezing you until you shoot your load all over me like a little bitch?” Michael laughs a bit for emphasis, looks down to see Luke’s cock blurting out more pre cum, and Michael knows it won’t take much. 

The moan that leaves Luke’s mouth is animalistic, he’s watching Michael like he’s daring him to just do it, and that’s exactly what Michael does, wrapping his hand around Luke’s throat and squeezing tightly until the boy below him looks up with wide eyes, and he’s gone so fast, hips pistoning under Michael’s weight, hot cum shooting all over him. His eyes are in the back of his head, moaning uncontrollably as his orgasm rocks through him. 

Michael’s hand is gone from Luke’s neck as quick as it was placed there, as he rushes to unbutton his own trousers and release his aching cock, the first touch of his hand feels like a fucking dream, like he’s been touch starved for years.

He’s jacking himself off so quick, free hand wrapped in Luke’s open shirt. He sees Luke’s cum and does something probably stupid, smearing his hand through it and using it as some sort of lubricant, it feels dirty in all the right ways, and shit he’s not gonna last long.

Luke’s looking up at him with this blissed out expression, watching Michael's face screw up, “You gonna cum? Look at you, jacking off with your hand covered in my jizz like a dirty slut,” Luke smirks at Michael, like he knows exactly what he’s doing and how to rile Michael up, “gonna be thinkin’ about this every time I jack off for so long, watching you fuck your own hand over me.” 

That tips Michael over the edge, his whole body hunching in on itself as he cums hard, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watches it hit Luke’s bare expanse of chest, his now slightly bruised neck, a little on his chin. 

They don’t kiss, that’d make this too real. Instead, Michael sits back on his haunches, watches Luke run a finger through the mess and press the finger in his mouth, a total scene of debauchery, then puts his dick in his pants, gets up and leaves. 

He’d deal with the aftermath tomorrow.


End file.
